grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie-Françoise Renée de Montesquieu
Marie-Françoise Renée de Montesquieu (April 10th 1715 - Present) was a Grandelumierian noblewoman and Demoiselle d'honneur to Empress Marie IV. Biography Birth Marie-Françoise Renée de Montesquieu was born on April 10th, 1715 to René-Anne de Montesquieu (1673-1718) and Eléonore-Thérèse (1675-1717). Renée was born at the Château de Montesquieu on April 9, 1715. She was baptized seven months later on November 14, 1715, in the Catholic faith. Infancy Renée was the third and last child and also the sole daughter of the family, she had two elder brothers: Claude-Gabriel (d. 1711), Pierre-Charles-Hervé (1714-1718). Renée lost her parents when she was just a little girl: her mother died in 1717 while her father followed her into the grave a year later. After the death of her parents, Renée was taken in by her paternal grandmother, Charlotte de Montesquieu, who raised her and introduced her to court. Childhood Like many noble women in this era she came from a family with little money, so she would struggle to find a marriage without a dowry. Lack of money for a dowry meant either a life in a convent or spending some time in service at a royal court, which would usually lead the woman into an advantageous marriage with her dower provided by the court. It was due to the influence of her grandmother, that Renée was able to receive a position within the household of the Duc d’Orléans, who allowed her to move to the Louvre with him. There she spent her childhood in the company of Mademoiselle. Renée and Mademoiselle were almost of the same age and soon become friends and confidants. In Paris, Renée learned all that was essential for a young woman at court. Renée became an accomplished équestre with a very good aim and skilled in handling a pistol. Unfortunately, she limped a little when walking due to an injury of the foot. One of her legs was shorter than the other, so Renée wore specially made shoes. Adolescence In 1735, Renée lost her grandmother. Now the only the only survivor in her family - her two brothers died as children - became the heiress of her paternal grandmother. Renée replaced her grandmother's position at court and became a Demoiselle d'honneur to Empress Marie IV. Renée was a witty woman who frequently flitted around the Parisian salons and befriended the elite and fashionable. She was also able to maneuver skillfully in the intrigues of the court and to be close to royal favor and favorites of the Empress. Personality and Appearance The general impression of Renée was favorable: "One can not be prettier," wrote the Duc de Luynes, "She is small but very well made, a beauty incarnate, round face, big and beautiful eyes, and everything is made more beautiful by the expression of the face" Renée was unanimously recognized for her beauty, as is shown by a portrait made of her, but it was also true of her mind. She was in nature a woman who had a distingué way of speaking, consequently, this could be interpreted as coquettish and flirtatious. This lead to a few gentlemen mistaking innocent conversations as suggestive advances. On one occasion, Renée approached a wealthy financier in a way he thought alluring, who was quick to tell her dryly, "I have nothing to offer, I’m but a married man" the confused Renée handed over a small purse of money to which she revealed the true meaning of speaking to him "In that case Monsieur, take it, for it is for the poor that I seek...". The financier, embarrassed, hastened to apologize. Honours, Titles, and Styles Titles and Styles * 10th October 1715 - Present Her Ladyship, Demoiselle de Montesquieu Category:18th Century Births Category:House of Montesquieu Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Imperial Household